Die '69er ErFahrung
by greyfin
Summary: Daniel und Teal'c kommen in einem VW-Bus zur Sache. Plot? Which plot?


**"Die '69er Er-Fahrung"**  
  
**Autor:** greyfin (greyfin@gmx.net)  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Spoiler:** "1969"  
**Staffel:** 2  
**Pairing:** Daniel/Teal'c  
**Inhalt:** Daniel und Teal'c kommen in einem VW-Bus zur Sache. Plot? Which plot?   
**Anmerkung: ** Sorry, die Hitze war Schuld - und die Schreibblockade, die auf meinem Ashrak Epos liegt.  
Außerdem wollte ich schon immer mal im Drehbuchstil schreiben. Basierend auf einer Bemerkung Teal'cs zu Jonas in "Das Machtkartell". Ganz lieben Dank an Antares fürs beta'en. :)  
**Disclaimer:** Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an SG 1 gehören MGM/UA, World Gekko Corp. und Double Secret Production. Diese Fanfic wurde lediglich zum Spaß geschrieben und nicht um damit Geld zu verdienen. Jegliche Ähnlichkeiten zu Lebenden und Toten sind zufällig und nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Charaktere sind Eigentum der Autorin.  
  
  


* * *

  
[Irgendwo in der Wildnis der Vereinigten Staaten, im Sommer der Liebe, 1969.]  
[In der Dämmerung leiert ein Radio.]  
  
_"When the mooooon, is in the seventh house and Jupiter lines with Mars, then peace will guide the planets and lohooove will fill the stars…" _  
  
**Daniel (beruhigend):** "Entspann dich."   
**Teal'c:** "Diese Situation ist neu für mich."  
**Daniel:** "Du musst bei mir keinen Erwartungen gerecht werden..."   
**Teal'c:** "Das ist der Grund, weshalb ich dich gewählt habe und nicht O'Neill."  
**Daniel:** "Keine Sorge. Ich habe genug Erfahrung damit. Ich hatte am Anfang auch Angst davor. Ich lasse dich nicht allein. Ich werde die ganze Zeit für dich da sein."  
**Teal'c (empört):** "Ich habe keine Angst, DanielJackson."   
**Daniel (rollt mit den Augen):** "Natürlich nicht, du bist ein Jaffa. Also wenn's nach mir geht: Leg los!"  
  
[Teal'c folgt Daniels einladender Geste. Etwas überrascht von einem plötzlichen, archaischen Ächzen unter ihm krallt sich Daniel am nächstbesten Halt fest.]  
  
**Daniel:** "Immer dran denken, Teal'c: Ich bin nicht unkaputtbar."  
**Teal'c (mit konzentriertem Gesicht):** "Ja, DanielJackson."   
**Daniel:** "Und halt dich nicht so zwanghaft an dem Knüppel fest, das tut ja schon beim Zugucken weh. Wenn du das einmal mit meinem machst, sind wir geschiedene Leute."  
  
[Teal'cs Mine verfinstert sich.]   
  
**Daniel (entschuldigend):** "So hab ich's doch nicht gemeint. Ist ja schon gut, kein Grund, gleich damit aufzuhören!"   
  
[Der Jaffa schweigt.]  
  
**Daniel (flehend):** "Mach schon weiter. Bitte."   
  
[Der Jaffa gehorcht.]  
  
**Daniel:** "Guuut. Genauuuuu so. Erst Antesten, dann langsame, zärtliche Bewegungen. Wir versuchen das jetzt mal. Ganz vorsichtig: Rein und Raus. Ja, genau so."  
**Teal'c:** "Kann ich jetzt kommen, DanielJackson?"   
**Daniel (amüsiert):** "Hmm... Nein! Hast du nicht was vergessen?"  
**Teal'c:** "Was, DanielJackson?"  
**Daniel:** "Willst du ihn nicht zuerst wieder reintun?"  
**Teal'c:** "Wen?"  
  
[Daniel zeigt mit dem Finger auf das corpus delicti, Teal'c deutet mit einem Nicken Verständnis an und führt die entsprechende Bewegung aus.]  
  
**Teal'c:** "Kann ich ihn jetzt kommen lassen?"   
**Daniel:** "Sachte. Versuch dabei den Punkt zu erwischen."   
**Teal'c:** "Welchen Punkt?"   
**Daniel:** "_Den_ Punkt. Ich kann dir das auch nicht erklären. Ist einfach ne Gefühlssache, mit ausgefeilter Technik oder roher Gewalt kommst du da nicht weit."   
**Teal'c (mit leicht drohendem Unterton):** "Du sagst, ich bin nicht gut!"   
**Daniel:** "Oh nein, das würde ich niemals denken! Aber es ist dein erstes Mal... da ist jeder ein bisschen verkrampft..."   
  
[Teal'c antwortet nicht, ist voll bei der Sache.]  
  
**Daniel:** "Jaaaa, ich glaub, du hasts. Ja, ich fühle es auch mit."  
**Teal'c:** "Kann ich es jetzt kommen lassen?"  
**Daniel:** "Ja, aber langsam!"  
  
[**Zu spät.** In dem Moment, als Daniel den Satz beendet, ist bereits alles vorbei. Nach einem letzten Aufbäumen klingen die Vibrationen nach und nach aus. Daniel stöhnt auf.]  
  
**Daniel:** "Bravo Teal'c. Jetzt isses passiert."   
**Teal'c:** "Ich bitte um Verzeihung, DanielJackson."   
**Daniel (seufzend):** "Willst du's gleich noch mal probieren oder erst mal eine Pause einlegen?"   
**Teal'c:** "Du meinst, es geht gleich wieder? Immer wenn dies bei Apophis vorkam, zwang uns das zu einer längeren Unterbrechung."   
**Daniel:** "Wir sind hier aber nicht bei Apophis." [Kurzes Schweigen] "So wird das nichts... Komm, wir tauschen Positionen und ich zeig dir noch mal, wie es geht."  
**Teal'c (beleidigt):** "Das ist unnötig, DanielJackson!"  
**Daniel (gereizt):** "Dann entspann dich gefälligst, lass los. Wir sind hier ganz allein, niemand wird uns stören..."   
  
[Plötzlich öffnet sich die Schiebetür]  
  
**Sam:** "Braucht ihr mich dazu? Ich helf euch gern aus, Jungs...."  
**Daniel/Teal'c (simultan):** "Nein!"  
  
[Sam schüttelt den Kopf. Die Schiebetür schließt sich und Daniel und Teal'c sind wieder allein.]  
  
**Teal'c (ironisch):** "Was sagtest du, DanielJackson?"  
**Daniel (überhört es):** "Das ist kein Tel'tac, Teal'c. Ein Dieselmotor braucht keine Regenerationszeit nach einem Fehlstart. Versuchs einfach noch mal. Ok, vorsichtig Gang rein und kommen lassen."   
**Teal'c:** "Danke für deine Geduld, DanielJackson."  
**Daniel:** "Erinnere mich einfach daran, das nie wieder mit einem Jaffa zu tun..."  
  
[Teal'c würgt den Motor ein weiteres Mal ab. Daniel atmet frustriert aus.]  
  
  
  
  
  


**_FINIS 2003-08-13   
An euer Meinung liegt mir viel! *auf Review-Button zeig* _**  



End file.
